1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to back supports. More particularly the invention relates to back support that provide thoracic back support.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many people suffer from varying degrees of neck, shoulder and back pain. The stress and micro-traumas imposed by the constant motion of the cervical spine, and at times the awkward positions of the neck for prolonged periods of time, all take their toll on the cervical disks. The area of the spine from which all these other joints move around is called the thoracic spine. Its 12 thoracic vertebra are the stiffest joint segments of the spine, have the poorest blood circulation due to their attachment to the rib cage and maintain the role as the anchor from which the much more unstable cervical and lumbar segments stabilize themselves.
Most low back, neck and shoulder injuries are a result of repetitive stressors, poor and prolonged postural positions and a more sedentary lifestyle which leads to soft tissue and neurological injuries that may require rest of some sort of therapy and anti-inflammatory drugs. With constant repetitive stressors and poor postural positions, nerve and tendon impingement can progress requiring steroid injection, loss of sensory and motor control and, ultimately, surgical procedures that may or may not have a positive outcome.
A common source of relief can include bracing or lumbar cushions that cause further kyphotic positioning of the thoracic spine leading to greater cervical protraction and decreased lumbar lordosis. These positions make the spine more susceptible to pressure and vibration. Many back supports on the market tend to push the entire upper back forward to improve upright positioning but don't allow for scapular retraction so the body is more upright but continues to be positioned in a rounded, shoulders forward, neck sticking out posture. Only when the scapula is allowed to retract and the sternum is pushed forward, can the rest of the spine return to its natural, healthy alignment. Unfortunately, if a brace is worn for too long, the person can become dependent on it and the muscles around the spine can atrophy further and the time for recovery can be delayed. In addition, lumbar rolls can place the lumbar spine in a more rounded position but, when the individual is trying to work at a surface in front of them such as a desk or steering wheel, the lumbar extension can cause the individual to have to reach further to the object in front of them thereby creating more thoracic kyphosis (poor slumped posture) and greater malalignment of the spine. This, in turn, results in compression of certain soft tissues and joints, distraction of the other side of the joint with subsequent muscle lengthening and atrophy as well as neurological compromise around the neck and shoulders where these nerves need to exit their bony tunnels.
It is well known to provide pillows or cushions to make chairs more comfortable. Cushions that the individual can sit on are beneficial when vibration issues are a concern but often the individual still has to have a good chair in which this is placed upon and there is little or no control as to how the individual sits while on this cushion.
It is desirable to have a back support that supports that thoracic region while allowing retraction of the shoulder blades.